vampire_academyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimitri Belikov
Dimitri Belikov '''is a dhampir and the second child and only son of an abusive Moroi father and Olena Belikova. He is the younger brother of Karolina Belikova and older brother to Sonya and Viktoria Belikova. He is a famous Guardian, guarding later Lord Christian Ozera, before guarding Ivan Zeklos and Princess (now Queen) Lissa Dragomir. He is the boyfriend and lover of famous Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway. He is also the first known person to be turned from Strigoi back into a dhampir through spirit magic. Physical Appearance Dimitri is described to be extremely good-looking and exceptionally handsome with angular, masculine features. He is very tall at 6'7 in height and he has a lean, well-built, muscular physique. Dimitri has chocolate brown eyes, brown chin length hair, and a deep tan. He is described as being very strong and muscular "ripped", and he does not smile a lot, unless he is around people he is fond of. Personality Dimitri always puts his duty as a guardian before his personal desires. He is described to as mysterious, intense, brooding, serious, noble, passionate and brave. He is also incredibly romantic, compassionate, gallant, chivalrous and complex. He always needs to be in action or he gets restless. Honor, duty, and nobilty are things he regards very highly, and he takes his job and his honour very seriously. Underneath his god-like, tough guy exterior is a man who has the same feelings as everyone else; some even regarded by Rose Hathaway as "intense" and "passionate". He is also described by Rose to be very wise, skilled and infinitely patient when it comes to making love. It is noted that he holds large amounts of guilt for the death of Ivan, his first charge and best friend, and the acts that he performed when he was a Strigoi. Despite his mysterious god-like complex, he starts to let his guard down when meeting Rose and opening up to her more than anyone. Along with this, Dimitri's aura always lights up around Rose, highlighting his deep and ever growing love for her. Vampire Academy ''You first see Dimitri in the end of the first chapter in Vampire Academy when he says he's here to take Rose and Lissa back to St Vladimir's. When they all three got to the principal's' office Kirova wanted to expel Rose for bad behaviour, but Dimitri spoke up for her and she got to stay. '' Frostbite In the second book, Frostbite, his old friend comes to the academy. During the first few chapters of the book, Rose and Dimitri get closer to each other. During a christmas party thrown by Tasha Ozera, before the school goes on a ski trip, she offers Dimitri to be her guardian and lover. During the trip he gets in a fight with Rose. She got upset about the offer and him considering it. He hates to see her in pain. He finds her in an abandoned house after she makes her first strogoi kill. He helps her through the pin of a kill and the mark as a reminder. when they get back to the academy he tells her that he didn't take Tasha's offer. he didn't because his Rose's and that he can't be nothing more than a friend to Tasha. Shadow Kiss Shadow Kiss starts as Rose has a dream from Lissa because she was sucked into Lissa's head while she was with Christian. She was freaked out by this and was afraid to go back to sleep so she then ran out of the academy bumping into Dimitri. Soon after, she eavesdropped on Dimitri and Alberta, learning that Victor was being put on trial for his crimes. Furthermore, Rose soon saw a ghost soon after Dimitri left her, turning out to be Mason. It shocked her so much that one time in practice in one of her classes, she spotted Mason standing there- gazing at her which such a sad and modest look that immediately stopped her from "protecting" the Moroi in this case, Christian. Soon after, she gets dragged into a conflict with the other guardians on her, and gets interrogated badly until Dimitri stepped in and managed to stop the interrogation, allowing Rose to calm down and get away from them. Even after the interrogation with the other guardians ended, Dimitri himself started to interrogate her a bit in which ended in Rose refusing to tell him the truth ending up lying to him. One day when Rose and the others were on the plane going back to the academy, Rose suddenly sees Mason with other ghosts- Lissa's parents and siblings, and Victor Dashkov's guardians standing there. The faces she saw overpowered her, leaving her feeling overwelmed with guilt and sadness forcing her to get out of her seat throwing her hands in the air, screaming "Make them go away!" a few times before passing out right there. When they get back to the academy, Alberta and Dimitri sent Rose straight to the medic clinic and waited for her to awake then to question her about what happened in the plane. Rose, feeling overwhelmed by Dimitri gave in, and told them and Dr. Olzenski about the ghosts she had been seeing, and how upset and shocked she was. Right after she was done talking, Dr. Olzenski took Alberta and Dimitri with her and started talking to them about Rose having a "mental breakdown," and that Rose may have to leave her guardian classes because of that. Unfortunately, Rose had been eavesdropping at the very same moment and was so shocked that she immediately threw open the door and tried to argue with her. One day Rose by accidentally slipped into Lissa's mind and found out that Jesse was torturing her, trying to make her fight him. Unaware what he had done to her, Lissa started to go mad because of the dark feelings that were slipping into her made her try to attack him with her powers. Rose seeing this, ran after Lissa managing to stop her by saying "It isn't you." After Rose absorbed the dark feelings from Lissa when she was torturing Jesse, she became taken over by the dark feelings and wanted to hurt or kill Jesse. Alberta had Dimitri take Rose away to calm down. When she tried to escape, he restrained her and helped her fight those dark feelings. They eventually ended up making love in the cabin with Rose losing her virginity to him. When they left, Rose sensed that there were Strigoi on campus. Dimitri told Rose to run and to tell the guardians, "Buria." He remained behind to fight the Strigoi. When the battle was over, he walked with Rose and they discussed how to work out their guardian duties and their relationship. As the assault team were about to escape, several more Strigoi ambushed them. Nathan overwhelemed Dimitri and bit him. Rose wanted to stay and go back for him, but her mother refused to let her so she ran. Mason told her Dimitri was a Strigoi so she left Lissa to look for him in Russia, using funds given to her by Adrian Ivashkov. Strigoi During Shadow Kiss, Strigoi get into the school and attack the students, taking many prisoners. When the guardians go on a rescue mission to drive them from their hiding place and retake the prisoners, Dimitri is taken and turned, then disappears. In Blood Promise, Rose finds Dimitri and he is shown to have accepted his fate and even prefers the life of a Strigoi to the enslavement of being a guardian. He attempts to convince Rose to let him turn her because he has not lost his lust for her, though the affection is not the same seeing as Strigoi don't see beauty, they only see things that will gain them power and help their personal image, etc. At then end of Blood Promise, Rose finds a way to change a Strigoi to its previous form, and strictly tells Lissa that she would never allow her to do it. However, she uses her spirit and charms a stake, pushing Rose out of the way when she is about to kill Dimitri. Then she stakes Dimitri through the heart with the help of a distraction from Christian. He is soon changed from Strigoi to guilty and heartbroken dhampir. He states that he owes his life to Lissa, and, he doesn't voice it but, that he still owes his life to Rose too. And the way that he owes his life to her is if he stays away from her for good. He feels horrible for what he did to her and thinks that is the only way. Dimitri feels that there is no way possible that he will be able to forgive himself for all he did as a Strigoi. He keeps on pushing himself away from Rose when she tries to get closer again. At one point, he is so desperate to keep her away that he lies and tells her that he does not love her any more that, "Love fades. Mine has." This is on Rose's mind for a long while and she tries to make herself get over Dimitri and to accept that he has moved on and she should too, but she can never truly accept it, no matter what she tells herself. In Last Sacrifice, Dimitri has to escape the Court with Rose, further convincing people that he is a Strigoi. During the journey they come across many different gangs of Strigoi. Dimitri has to call a previous Strigoi friend called Donovan and pretend to be a Strigoi. Rose and Sydney thought that the experience was terrifying and his mood was awful afterwards. On one encounter, when they meet Donovan, he nearly has a mental breakdown from the crushing guilt and memories of being Strigoi. Rose manages to help him by telling him to find the beauty in life, as Strigoi can't see it. On the entire journey, Dimitri begins to forgive himself more and more as his relationship with Rose grows stronger. Relationships '''Rosemarie Hathaway Simply put, Rosemarie Hathaway is the love of Dimitri's life. They first met when Dimitri came to take Rose and Lissa back to St. Vladimir's. When they returned to school Dimitri fought for her to remain at school to become a Guardian as Kirova agreed but Dimitri was made her mentor. During their training, they found out many things about each and Dimitri began to fall in love with her, though he could not show it because they both had to protect Lissa and not be distracted by each other. When Victor placed a lust charm on a rose necklace he gave Rose, under the influence of it, they nearly made love in Dimitri's bedroom. In a way of getting Rose out of his head, he chose to be closer to his friend, Tasha Ozera, but could not stop thinking about Rose all the time, he became jealous when she started talking to Adrian Ivashov. When Rose went with Christian to stop Mason, Eddie and Mia from attacking Strigoi in Spokane, Dimitri was extremely worried for Rose and when he arrived he was the only that got through to her. When Rose's final training was coming up, the sexual desires between Dimitri and Rose started to heighten towards each other. He became extremely worried when spirit's effects were making her see ghosts, most notably Mason, who had died in Spokane. When she took spirit from Lissa, Rose brutally attacked Jesse Zeklos. Dimitri took her to a cabin in the woods where he was able to break through the spirit from this, and make love to Rose for the first time. Shortly after this, Dimitri was attacked by a Strigoi and was forcefully turned into a Strigoi, fleeing to Russia. When Rose came to Russia to kill Dimitri, he captured her and drank from her, trying to persuade her to be awakened. When she escaped he followed her and when she stabbed him with a silver stake, believing to have killed him, the stake did not kill Dimitri. When Lissa was able to turn Dimitri back, under Rose's guidance and help, he pushed her away to protect her even to the point when he told her that his love for her had faded,'' breaking her heart and causing her to nearly have sex with Adrian. Dimitri and others broke Rose out of prison when she was framed for killing Queen Tatiana, they ran away. Over time, their love for one another grew stronger. When Rose was once again overcome with spirit, Dimitri was able to make her forgive herself for accidentally killing Victor. Dimitri proclaimed that he loved her, and they made love again the hotel that they stayed in. Dimitri and Rose travelled back to Court, when Tasha was revealed to be the killer, she shot Rose in the chest, Dimitri overcome with grief believing to have lost her, though she recovered. After Lissa was proclaimed Queen, Rose and Dimitri were able to have a relationship as Rose was Lissa's Guardian and Dimitri was Christian's. Dimitri loves Rose's hair and calls her Roza, her Russian nickname when thinking or speaking to her with affection or love. Tasha Ozera Tasha Ozera is Dimitri's longtime friend. When Dimitri came to Court knowing that Tasha had deep feelings for him, he used her to forget Rose. The attempt failed as Tasha offered Dimitri to be her guardian and the chance of having children with her, he refused her offer telling her that his heart belong to someone else: Rose Hathaway. Because of this refusal, Tasha became determined to get rid of of Rose to the point of framing her for the murder of Queen Tatiana using Rose's silver stake. Tasha believing that she was rid of Rose though exhausted she would have Dimitri. But Dimitri continued to love Rose, and when Tasha was revealed to be the murderess she was more depressed when Dimitri convicted her of the murder. Tasha then proceeded to shoot Rose, when Dimitri was worried sick for Rose. The relationship between Dimitri and Tasha is unknown after the shooting and her arrest, but is presumably antagonistic. 'Christian Ozera' Christian Ozera is Dimitri's charge and Tasha's nephew. They became seen as friends and possible closer friends due to Dimitri being his Guardian. Adrian Ivashkov Adrian Ivashkov and Dimitri are rivals as they both battled for the love of Rose. As Dimitri was jealous of Adrian when he spent time with Rose at the Ski Resort in Christmas and Adrian was jealous of Dimitri as he could see Rose's love for him. In the end, Rose chooses Dimitri over Adrian because she loved Dimitri more, as Adrian became depressed but started to have feelings for Sydney Sage. In the book Ruby Circle, we come to know that Adrian and Dimitri are first cousins as Adrian's father Nathan Ivashkov and Dimitri's father Randall Ivashkov are brothers. 'Lissa Dragomir''' Lissa Dragomir was initially Dimitri's new charge, as he brought her and Rose back from Portland. Over time they became close friends though was hurt when Rose didn't tell her about her and Dimitri's relationship. Lissa used a silver stake charmed with spirit to turn Dimitri back into a dhampir when he was turned a Strigoi, he became eternally grateful towards Lissa, thinking her as an angel. Their friendship continued Lissa was named Queen, as Dimitri became the Guardian of Lissa's boyfriend, Christian.